Find me Away
by SiriuslyDeLucius
Summary: Dancer, Dancer, Wait for me here Take my soul, so I have no fear Take my heart, break it in two I only wanted to dance with you.
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters except Arin. Arin is my creation! Keep your hands off her J.K. Rowling!

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my favorite Pineapple, (brown on the outside blonde in the inside) Lady Liza Lupin.

_It begins_

In the deep darkness of night, a mile from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there ran a girl with two different colored eyes, one like a bit of sky, and the other green as grass in the spring. Her hair was night black with caramel brown streaks, and she was around 5 feet, 4 inches tall. She was in the 10th phase of breath, which meant she would do what she had to do, and then most likely die. She had to deliver a message to Dumbledore, and nothing would stop her.

It was a dark and stormy night. Not romantic stormy either. Not the kind of stormy that would make you want to curl up by the fireside and drink hot chocolate. No, this was the type of storm that anyone, even a wizard, would cringe to behold. The lightning lit the Forbidden Forrest brighter than daylight. The rain pounded down on the earth like stones on a martyred saint's back. This was horrible, and yet the thunder was worse. Like the "music" of a full drum set in a fifteen year-old male muggle's hands, it could make anyone outside go temporarily deaf. Anyone outside a wizards dwelling, that is.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley all sat together in the great hall for supper. Harry had gone through the first two weeks of his 6th year education in a sort of daze. He was pounds thinner from not having eaten much in the last 2 months. He could not remember his lessons, or the names of the new 1rst year Gryfindors. Though the grief and pain of the last year's ordeal had begun to ebb, Harry knew he would never quite be able to stop missing Sirius. The fact that he had gotten 9 OWLs, 3 less than Hermione, and 2 more than Ron, should have helped, but it only added to the pain that Sirius wasn't there to be proud of him.

BOOM.

Harry was jolted out of his depression by a sound even louder than the thunder. Someone was knocking, if you could call the harsh sound that, on the doors of the great hall.

**BOOM.**

Harry looked up in the direction of the professor's table, Hagrid was there. Who could be knocking this loud? Madame Maxine?

_**BOOM!**_

Then all sound stopped, even the storm. Five seconds later a young girl, looking to be thirteen or fourteen ran into the Dining hall. She seemed to have an unearthly glow about her, her black hair was wild and tangled, and she was breathing in some sort of strange pattern. She ran toward the head table, her eyes locked on Dumbledore. Four teachers ran to block her way, but when they tried to stop her from continuing, they were blown backwards by some unseen force. She sprinted toward Dumbledore, falling at his feet in what looked to be a queer kind of bow.

"Respects of the wer" she croaked, and reached into her pocket for something. She felt around for a moment, then she handed Dumbledore a folded slip of paper. Looking as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, she sank tiredly to the ground, and stopped breathing.

Arin Firefly Cozad woke in a soft bed, not the cot she was used to, and found herself staring at the hallowed face of the wizard Dumbledore. She hadn't expected to live through her previous ordeal, and she knew that this Idolized man, this practical god to her kin, was the only one who could have saved her._ Mother's gonna kill me, _was the first thought that ran through her head. She was mortified at the thought of him watching her, she who was a mere mistake to her family. She gathered her strength, rolled off the bed, bowing six or seven times, and in a flurry of words she attempted to explain herself. "I'm so, so sorry for being a burden! Don't hate me! I just wanted to help! I didn't mean to be any trouble, your Lordship, Mister, Sir!" She trailed of as she looked around in confusion at the 25 students who had followed from the great hall and waited for her to awaken. "Who saved me? I wasn't supposed to live…" She trailed off yet again, but she didn't seem partial to speaking up yet another time. Eyes on the floor she gave the impression of a frightened deer, with no escape route and convinced she was about to be shot.

Dumbledore kneeled down beside her, his formidable brows pulled down in puzzlement. "I saved you, child. Now get up and get back onto the bed." She obeyed meekly and he sat back on his chair beside her. "What possessed you? You were in the tenth breath, even I had to struggle to bring you back." Her eyes widened in alarm, and she sat strait up in the bed, looking like she was going to start bowing again, but he eased her back down.

"I'm not important… The message was worth my death…" Dumbledore looked down condescendingly at her, knowing that the things she was saying were non other than excuses. She looked at him defiantly. "I'd rather die than go back anyway!" Then she flinched, clenched her hands and looked down guiltily. "It _was _worth my death though." A single tear ran down her cheek. "You… You struggled for me?"

"Nothing is more important than a human life."

"But I'm not human…" she answered softly, comment going unnoticed by everyone but Dumbledore. "I really don't want to go back. Can I stay here? Please?"

"Are you sure that would be a good idea? Because if-"

Hermione, who had been in the crowd the entire time, suddenly was pulled forward by a strange an unexplainable force. She pushed past the headmaster as if in a daze. All she knew was that she just had to look into the eyes of this shy, frightened girl.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore admonished.

Arin looked over at her with wide, surprised eyes. Their eyes met, and held. No one will ever know what exactly happened then. For the girls, it could not be described. _I'm… I'll… I'll never be alone again… _They both thought at the same time, the thought echoing in each other's mind. Then both fell, Arin tumbling to the ground at the foot of her bed, and Hermione straight to the ground. Mutually, they rose at the same time, but with very different behavior. Hermione was dazed and confused, also very happy, but Arin jumped up and down, became a huge black wolf, then a girl again, then a wolf, then a girl, Everyone in the room, save Hermione and Dumbledore scrambled for the door in fright. "A witch!" She caroled, "A witch! I finally have a witch!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Hermione gasped. She already knew, though. She would never be alone again. The world had flipped on its head, Paradigm Shift. Arin Firefly Conzad would be at her side forevermore. Arin turned to her with an exultant smile, and said…

"_I'm your familiar."_


	2. The Wer

Disclaimer: Yes. I am not a 14-year-old American, busy with high school. I am not middle class and using an old computer that can hardly connect to the Internet. I am obviously J.K. Rowling, posting on a site that I can't get money from… HONESTLY, NIMWIT, isn't it pretty straight on that if I had anything better to do, like earning millions of dollars, I would be doing it?

Dedication: This is for my best friend and common sense, Courtney. Without you, I would probably still be trying understand the directions.

"What do you mean, her bloody familiar?" Ron, as always, was the first to speak, and as always, the speech contained expletives.

"Watch your mouth, Ron!" Hermione, Arin, and Professor Dumbledore all said at the same time. Arin laughed. Then she continued. " Well Ron-"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because 'Mione knows it, idiot." Arin momentarily looked like an extremely petulant child. "Anyway," She paused and turned to Dumbledore. "Sir? Do they not know any of it?"

"No Arin, The Wer are a well kept secret."

"Should I tell them? All of it?"

"Yes. I think its time for this secret to come out." He looked down at her kindly, with a sad expression in his eyes that her sheltered mind could not identify. Later she would find it was pity.

Untouched by this strange occurrence, Arin plopped unceremoniously to the floor. "Gawd, this'll take a while."

"A long time ago, when wizards were more common than muggles and magic was the key to all success, there was a dark wizard who's name is forgotten in most circles and never mentioned in others. The world of magic was split in such a way that neighbor fought against neighbor, father against son, brother against sister. It was much the same as the situation is now with the dark lord. One faction wanted wizards to rule the world and exterminate the muggle race, and the others wished for muggle and wizard to live in peace, separately, of course, but in peace. The side of the light seemed to be well on its way to victory, but little did they know…"

"In the upper country of Norway, the Lord of the Dark was scheming. He began to experiment on muggles, thinking of a weapon that could walk among the enemy without giving them the slightest hint to their identity, but change into a deadly weapon at a signal. Basically, he wanted all the power of an animagus, without the trouble of training. Of course, it wouldn't work. He just killed massive amounts of muggles with no real results. It took him about a year and maybe twelve moves before he realized what he was doing wrong. He was in Holland at the time. You see he couldn't really change anything about muggles because they have no magical core for his own magic to interact with. So he began taking wizards and witches from his own ranks and experimenting on them. It worked… but drove every last one insane. Their children, however…"

"The parents were the first werewolves. Werewolves are made when the wolf is forced unwillingly to collaborate with the human, and consequently, the wolf is driven insane and fights forever against the human mind. On the full moon it is strongest, and unless the human can prevail, which it never does, the wolf takes control and wreaks havoc. Wer, however, are different. We are born with the wolf already a part of us. We don't control the wolf, but the wolf doesn't control us. It is a symbiotic relationship. I cannot live without the wolf, and the wolf cannot live without me. Now The Lord of the Dark made a mistake. When he added in the part of us that was to be the familiar, he intended it to be a relationship with his followers, but wolves do not think in the terms of violence as he and his followers. Wolves are only violent to those they see as weak. The light was strong. We respect the strong. So we rebelled. The first sane wer was Aryan, the first queen. She was the familiar of Alfred Van Doumlbledoeur, an ancestor of the Dumbledore line. That is why we as a people are beholden to the Dumbledore family. In fact, the wizards partly have a debt to us, for without our powers of prophecy and necromancy, the side of the light would not have won the war."

She stopped speaking, confused by the bewildered looks on all of the children's faces. "Prophecy? Necromancy?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Oh! You see we were given several powers. Prophecy, the ability to visit the worlds of the dead, and though the dark one did not mean for it to happen, the ability to make potions out of our own blood. Sadly, the repercussion from having these powers is that almost no one in the Wer line is a witch or wizard. The only reason I have magic is because I am a thirteenth child. The youngest child always has the most power, and usually families don't have more than five. There is almost no hope of being magical unless you are at least a seventh child."

"But I don't understand the whole familiar thing," Harry spoke up for the first time. "Why are you her familiar? What exactly is a familiar?

"That's the easiest part! When a wer finds a person who they are most like, it creates a bond with that person, and the wer will do whatever it takes to protect that person, and whatever that person tells him or her to."

"I think it is time for all of you to retire to your common room. Hermione, you are excused from all classes until you get used to this. I know that sometimes it is hard to adapt to such strange circumstances. Harry, Ron, you are not exempt from lesson, I expect you there with everyone else. Arin, obviously, you are in Gryffindor, with the same course schedule as Hermione. Now everyone OUT!" Dumbledore said in a rare fit of seriousness.


End file.
